


Te he extrañado hasta que llegó navidad

by larrysperm



Series: Navidad [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: Por una mística y extraña razón, Louis adora a Harry, quién es diecinueve años menor. Es un amor de hermano mayor y hasta paternal pero todo cambia cuando Harry deja de ser un niño, cumple diecinueve años y se reencuentran durante nochebjena en Londres.





	

￼

Harry cinco años, Louis veinticuatro. 

—Tio Louis, —le llamó la atención el pequeño rizado. —¿por que vienes a verme todos son fines de semana incluso sino puedes hacerlos? 

Louis lo miró y sonrió. Harry estaba cada vez más grande y pícaro. Le hacía preguntas que no cualquier niño haría, como la semana pasada, que le pregunto por qué lo quería y lo iba a ver sino eran familiares. Había llorado y estado raro con él todo el día, Louis entendió porque hasta ese momento. Hasta ese entonces, Harry pensaba que Louis era su familia, familiar suyo, pero en el jardín le habían dicho que no. Que solo eran sus tíos, hermanos de su mamá o de su papá.

Harry era un niño muy inteligente, aunque bastante inseguro. Ya era la segunda vez que le cuestionaba a Louis si lo quería o no. El mayor no entendía por qué. Siempre le intentaba demostrar cuánto lo quería. 

—Porque eres importante para mi, Harry, —murmuró, sonriéndole. —Y no quiero que te olvides de mi —susurró después, bajito, entre divertido e inseguro, después de todo esa era la razón por la que iba todos los fines de semana a visitarlo a pesar de lo que eso significaba para su bolsillo. 

—Eso nunca pasará. —contestó Harry indignado.

Estaba cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, luciendo enojado. Se levantó para darle un largo y ruidoso beso en la mejilla. 

—¿Lo prometes? 

—Lo prometo. 

Louis le sonrió. —¿Y a que viene esa pregunta?

—Mamá me contó que eres estudiante, ya lo sabía, estudias teatro, pero no sabia que los estudiantes teatreros no ganan mucho dinero, —habló Harry, inocente y adorable. Louis sonrió amplió. —me dijo que debes gastar dinero en los pasajes y que se preocupa por ti por eso. 

Louis mordió su labio inferior, pensando en como explicarle a un niño de cinco años que a veces se ahorraba en comida para ir a verlo. 

—Es un esfuerzo que hago para verte, Hazz. 

—Quiero que comas y vivas bien, —comebzó a regañarlo Harry, su ceño fruncido. —y si no puedes verme por tu bien está bien. Mamá dice que podemos hablar por Skype. 

Louis le asintió, sonriendo. Harry era precioso. 

￼

Harry diez años, Louis veintinueve. 

—¡Tio Louis! —gritó Harry en cuanto vio a Louis entrar en su casa. 

Corrió hasta el y lo abrazó por la cintura con fuerza.

Sabía que Louis había llegado ayer al mediodía a su casa pero su mamá no lo había dejado ir a visitarlo, diciéndole que aunque Louis había venido varias veces solo para verlo a él, necesitaba de su familia y que debía dejar que pase tiempo con sus hermanas y mamá. Harry le había hecho puchero y una pequeña rabieta pero terminó entendiendo. Después de todo, ya estaba grande. 

—Hey, Harry, —le contestó Louis, correspondiendo a su abrazo por los hombros de Harry y agachandose para besar su frente. —¿Como has estado? 

—Bien, Lou, ya estoy por terminar el colegio. 

Louis sonrió amplió. —Sí, eso escuché. Estás tan grande —le dijo, desordenandole el cabello. 

—No me trates de bebé como lo hace mi mamá, —protestó Harry, su ceño fruncido. Louis le sonrió, rodando sus ojos. 

—Bien, no te trato de bebé, —le contestó Louis. —¿Vamos a jugar Playstation?

—¡Claro!

￼

Harry quince, Louis treinta cuatro. 

Estaba cambiado, creciendo si se quería, dejó su trabajo de medio tiempo para conseguir uno de tiempo completo, referido a lo que había estudiado. Dejó también sus folladas sin compromiso por novios formales (hasta el momento iban dos) y, algo que lamenta mucho, es haber dejado de visitar todos los fines de semana a Harry como hacía cuando él tenía cinco. Ahora, Harry era un adolescente, Louis lo visitaba en vacaciones y de vez en cuando fines de semana, cuando no trabajaba. 

No era lo mismo y Louis entendía; porque cuando él entró en la adolescencia se volvió estúpido, más de lo que Harry era. Se iba con sus amigos y desobediencia a su mamá. No se distanció del todo con sus hermanas pero si dejó de jugar con ellas como hacía hasta un año antes de cuando empezó la secundaria. Cuando entró en la universidad, comprendió cuanto las necesitaba y desde el primer año hacía el esfuerzo para poder visitarla lo mas posible, a veces su mamá pagaba sus pasajes. 

Cuando Harry nació, Louis se esforzó el doble por ir, después de todo tenía que visitar a sus hermanas y a su pequeño Harry también. Lo hizo por mucho tiempo, hasta que Harry cumplió cinco y el comenzó su último año de carrera. El trabajo de medio tiempo no le alcanzaba, sus trabajos finales requerían mayor inversión, igual que su comida, los viajes hasta casa le costaban a veces la comida. Harry le pidió que dejara de ir tan seguido. Fue dulce y tenía razón. En ese momento, Louis no podía seguir viviendo así, pero apenas terminó de cursar y quedó solo con la tesis, debería haber empezado a ir más seguido. 

No lo hizo y no es que lo haya olvidado, porque cada vez que lo veía en el vecindario cuando estaba allí, corría hasta él y se le prendía de un abrazo. Pero no era lo mismo, no lo buscaba a su casa como antes, esperandolo con ansias durante toda la semana, ni lo llamaba. 

Louis entendía perfectamente que las relaciones se retroalimentaban y con ese pensamiento había ido a la casa de Harry por la tarde. Se quedó hablando con Gemma en la entrada, quien estaba de visita también. Se saludaron y hablaron por un rato, quedando en verse cuando ambos estuvieran en Londres (siempre decían lo mismo y nunca lo hacían). 

Fue entonces, cuando Harry apareció con una chica rubia y sonriente debajo de su brazo. Se notaba que estaban conversando pero cuando Harry vio a Louis, dejó de prestarle atención a la chica, sonriendo amplió en dirección a Louis, luego la soltó para ir hasta él y abrazarlo. 

—¡Lou!

—Hey, bebé, —murmuró Louis, sonriéndole amplió. Le correspondió el abrazo. —estás tan grande. 

Harry rodó los ojos. —Deja de tratarme como un niño. 

—Eso eres, Harry, un niño que está muy grande —le dijo, despeinandole el cabello. 

Le dedicó una sonrisa menos amplia esta vez, alejándose de Louis para ir de nuevo con la chica. 

—Ella es Jenna. Mi novia. 

Louis sonrió, tocándose el pecho dramáticamente. 

—Mi bebé está tan grande —dijo, girando hacía Gemma. Ella río, Harry rodó los ojos. 

￼

Harry dieciocho, Louis treinta y siete. 

Había empezado a tomar mucho café desde que habían comenzado los ensayos para la obra y no podía evitarlo. Daba clases por la mañana y por las tardes dirigía la obra pero estaba bien, la obra iba a ser en un gran y reconocido teatro de la ciudad y tenían programadas varias funciones, sabía que apartir de esa obra iba a poder mantenerse sin tener que ser de profesor por obligación. 

Aunque no podía creerlo, las gemelas tenían veinticuatro y estaban en sus últimos años de carrera. Habían tenido la opción de ir a Londres o a Manchester pero eligieron Londres para estar cerca de Louis como antes. Él las veía cuando podían, ambas estaban trabajando y estudiando, así que el tiempo libre no les sobraba tampoco. Se juntaban a almorzar o cenar. 

Lottie estaba trabajando en Doncaster, mientras que Fizzy era profesora en una escuela en Manchester. Había estudiado allí y como le había gustado la ciudad,  decidió quedarse. 

Por otro lado, Harry estaba en su primer año de universidad. Estaba al final del año prácticamente, estudiando en Manchester y por lo que Louis había hablado con él por teléfono hace un par de meses, le estaba yendo bien. La carrera le gustaba y la vida universitaria le caía bien. 

Harry también trabajaba y eso evitaba que tuviera tiempo. Louis entendía que no fuera a verlo, pero no que no lo llamará o mensajeara. Cualquier estudiante tendría tiempo para una llamada o unos mensajes. 

Si se mensajeaban, Harry le mandaba mensajes preguntándole como le estaba yendo con la obra, si estaba bien o Louis a veces era el que comenzaba la conversación pero no eran más que charlas cortas y vacías, no se dedicaban mucho tiempo. 

Después de todo, ellos no se veían desde hace casi dos años. Louis dejó de ir en vacaciones para su casa, en un año porque su novio de ese momento, Ben, le pidió que vayan las dos semanas que tenía del trabajo de vacaciones juntos. Y el otro año porque para las fiestas fue a casa de los padres con otro de sus "novios formales", Dylan. Dylan era de  Estados Unidos y ellos pasaron dos semanas allá, donde incluía Navidad y Año nuevo. 

Antes de eso, cuando Harry tenía dieciséis, había ido en las vacaciones del colegio a su departamento en Londres. Pasaron casi dos meses juntos. Nunca antes habían convivido tanto tiempo, solo pasaban fines de semanas, volviendo cada uno a su casa por la noche. La habían pasado bien pero también se habían odiado, Harry quería salir todo el tiempo y Louis estaba cansado cuando volvía del trabajo. Louis lo entendía, cuando el era chico también le gustaba salir y conocer gente. Ese verano, Harry conoció una chica y tuvo un amor de verano. Louis conoció a Ben. 

Después de esos dos meses, no se volvieron a ver, ya sea por Louis, quien no visitó a su familia en Doncaster en vacaciones o Harry, quien no estaba en casa los fines de semana en los que el iba. Ahora solo hablaban de vez en cuando, contándose solo lo importante, por eso Louis se sorprende cuando ve a Harry en un Starbucks en Londres, cuando se suponía que estaba en Manchester o en todo caso en Doncaster, con su mamá y hermana, o Homels Chapel, con sus abuelos. Louis nunca se hubiera esperado encontrarselo ahí, en Londres, sin aviso previo. Se sentía traicionado pero igual no podia sacar los ojos de encima suyo. 

Estaba cambiado, más adulto, con el cabello más largo. Tenía una camisa estampada, pantalones ajustados negros y unas botas marrones, de su asiento colgaba un gran abrigo marrón. Ya no lucía infantil, sino más como el Harry que conoció esa navidad en la que cumplió diesciocho, esa primera navidad en años en la que rió. Se quedó como idiota mirándolo. 

El rizado estaba acompañado, Louis no esperaba otra cosa, desde los dieciséis era un don Juan, cambiando de novia cada vez que Louis iba a visitarlo. 

La chica que estaba con él era castaña, de cabello largos, de ojos claros y cejas pobladas. Aunque Louis era gay, podía decir cuando una chica era linda y ella ciertamente no lo era; era atractiva de una extraña forma, sí, pero no linda. 

La chica volteó hasta él con el ceño fruncido y giró a Harry. La verdad es que cualquiera haría eso si un extraño mira como demente a tu novio. Louis la entiende. 

Harry giró en su dirección con el ceño fruncido y cambió su expresión al verlo, sonriendo amplio. 

—¡Louis! —gritó, llamando la atención de varias personas en el lugar. Louis frunció el ceño. 

—Me siento traicionado, —murmuró Louis, mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban, todavía shockeado. —¿Como es que estás en Londres y no me haz dicho nada?

—Llegué hace solo unas horas, —se excusó Harry, moviéndose en el asiento para darle lugar a Louis. —iba a sorprenderte a la noche. ¿Todavía sigues en tu departamento?

—Sí, Harry, —dijo divertido. —nadie compra un departamento para después volver a mudarse. 

—Yo que sé, —Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. —podrias alquilarlo e ir a otro lado, eso sería divertido. 

—No creo que sea una opción por ahora que quiero solo dedicarme a obras. 

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido y alegre. —¿dejaras el empleo en la escuela?

Louis sonrió. —Eso creo. 

Hubo un silencio, donde Harry le sonrió amplio a Louis. Le había contado que quería dejarlo hace tiempo, pero no veía la posibilidad, con esta obra sí. Louis desvío la mirada a la chica, fue entonces cuando Harry solto un "oh" antes de hablar:

—Casi lo olvidó, —Soltó una risa. —ella es Cara...

—¿Tu novia? —preguntó Louis, interrumpiendo. 

—No, —contestó Harry con una risa. —le gustan las chicas. Vinimos a Londres, porque Nick, un amigo, —Tragó saliva visiblemente y Cara frunció el ceño en su dirección, a Louis le pareció extraño pero no comentó nada. —tiene una radio y dijo que si grabó una canción con mi banda la pasara.

—¿Que radio?

—Es Nick Grimshaw, de la BBC radio, —explicó Harry. —No se cual es su programa pero si que esa es su radio. 

—Eso es genial —soltó Louis con una sonrisa. —me alegra mucho.

—Lo sé, —comentó, sonriendo. —luego te avisaré cuando pasaran mi canción. ¿No trabajas en una hora?

—Mierda, sí. —Rió. — Casi lo olvidó, ¿te veo esta noche Harry? —preguntó, mientras se paraba. Harry asintió con una sonrisa. 

Saludó a ambos y comenzó a alejarse. 

—¿Por que no le dijiste de Nick? —escuchó a Cara preguntarle. —si es el Louis del que tanto me hablaste, no pensara diferente de ti por ello. 

—¡Callate! —escuchó que Harry le respondió antes de irse. Frunció el ceño.

￼

A la salida del trabajo, camino a casa, compró un vino en un almacén, con el pensamiento en mente de que Harry ya había crecido, lo que le hizo sonreír. Si hubiera sabido que Harry estaba en la ciudad, habría preparado algo de comer antes de irse a trabajar para calentar por la noche o comprado ingredientes pero con el poco tiempo que tuvo no llegó a conseguir nada. Lo mas probable es que compren algo cuando Harry llegue o que preparen algo rápido, pensó pero se equivocó. 

Cuando entró en su departamento, sintió un aroma a comida en el aire, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño porque se suponía que no habría nadie allí. Caminó hasta la cocina, con un poco de nerviosismo e inseguridad, esperando encontrarse con alguien que no conocía, pero sólo se encontró a un Harry con delantal y rizos atados. 

—Hey, Lou —saludó Harry con una sonrisa amplía. 

—Traje vino, —murmuró Louis en respuesta, luciendo confundido y sorprendido. —¿como es que entraste?

Harry rió mostrando sus hoyuelos. —Le pedí la llave a Niall. 

—Oh, no me acordaba que él tenía el respuesto —contestó, su ceño fruncido. Cambió su expresión por una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar: —¿Que estás haciendo?

—Estoy asando verduras, —le respondió, mientras removia las verduras en el sartén. —cuando las terminé, voy a cocinar carne. 

—Genial, —murmuró Louis, caminando hasta el refrigerador y sacando una botella de agua. —de postre podemos pedir algo. 

—Supongo —habló Harry, con un encogimiento de hombros. —Aunque lo que quiero es que comas bien, por eso estoy preparando esto. 

—Yo como bien —dijo Louis con un tono indignado. Harry rió. 

—Claro que no, —exclamó Harry, riendo. —de seguro sino estaba acá solo hubieras tomado el café del mediodía y porquerías. 

Louis rodó los ojos. —Bueno, sí... quizás. 

Ellos cenaron en el comedor, después de que Louis haya puesto la mesa. Charlaron sobre el tiempo en que no se habían visto; el primer año de universidad de Harry, la primer obra dirigida por Louis, como le estaba yendo a las gemelas, a Lottie, Fizzy y Gemma. Hablaron sobre los novios que Louis tuvo y las novias de Harry; actuó nervioso en esa instancia y a Louis le pareció raro, siempre era directo sobre ello. 

Entonces recordó lo extraño que había sido cuando le dijo lo de Nick y como su amiga le había preguntado porque no le dijo nada. Frunció el ceño en medio de la conversación y Harry rió divertido por ello. 

—¿Qué?

—Nada, —xontestó Louis, sacudiendo la cabeza. — En realidad, ¿por que reaccionaron raros tu amiga y tú cuando dijiste que Nick era tu amigo? Y, ¿por que ella te preguntó por que no me dijiste?  
—Oh... —soltó Harry soprendido. —Sabias que habias escuchado —Suspiró, soltando una risa nerviosa. —Nick no era solo mi amigo... Tuvimos algo. 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —preguntó Louis, su ceño fruncido. —No iba a comenzar a tratarte diferente, ni nada por el estilo. Soy gay, Harry. 

—Es que... —Se pasó la mano por la cara antes de continuar, se veía nervioso y afectado. Louis frunció aún más el ceño, confundido. —te lo quería decir en otro momento... Porque... 

—Harry, ¿que pasa? —Se acercó hasta él, arrodillandose a su lado. —Entendería si esto te pasa con cualquier otra persona pero ¿conmigo?

—No estoy así porque me gustan también los chicos... —murmuró entrecortado. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Creo que necesito más vino para decírtelo. 

Louis le sonrió divertido, mientras se paraba con la botella de vino. Todavía estaba confundido. 

Dejó la botella vacía en la cocina y bajó a comprar otra. 

Cuando volvió, Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, usando su teléfono. Le sonrió cuando lo vio. Louis llevó las copas y continuaron tomando y charlando en el sillón. 

—¿Con quien pasarás noche buena? —preguntó Harry, cuando terminaron de hablar sobre la obra en la que trabajaba Louis. 

Louis se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. No lo había pensado. Solo es lo mas probable. 

—¿Solo? —preguntó Harry, sus ojos entrecerrados en su dirección.

—Supongo que sí, —Rodó los ojos cuando Harry le dedico una mueca. —no es tan importante para mi. 

—Me quedaré aquí contigo, —murmuró Harry sonriendo. —antes de que comiencen las vacaciones de invierno vamos a grabar las canciones. Asi que después de eso, puedo pasar más tiempo contigo. 

—Si tu quieres, Harry, no tengo problema en pasarlo solo. 

—Claro que quiero. Podemos también pasarlo con mis amigos, se sienten raros de no poder pasarlo con sus familia. 

Louis sonrió. —Sí, genial. 

￼

Entró en sus vacaciones de invierno poco después e inmediatamente invitó a Harry a quedarse con él ese tiempo. Se estaba quedando con sus amigos y Louis no quería quitarle eso, así que no le ofreció hacerle compañía en esa semana por eso. Pero ahora en sus vacaciones, quería pasar su tiempo libre con él. Harry se instaló en la otra habitación. Comían juntos. Desayuno, almuerzo y cena pero el la mayor parte del resto del día, Harry estaba con sus amigos o Nick. Louis entendía, así qué no le dijo nada. Se dedicó a comprar regalos de navidad por la mañana y juntarse algunos días por las tardes con las gemelas antes que se fueran a Doncaster a pasar las fiestas. Lo intentaron convencer, pero tenía una buena excusa con lo de su otro trabajo, en donde no estaba de vacaciones. 

Unos días antes de navidad, dejó debajo del árbol (uno que había comprado cuando era joven pero no había utilizado porque dejo de pasar navidad en su departamento) los regalos para Harry. Se sentía tonto, Harry no era un niño y seguramente pensaría que era estúpido por los regalos. 

No fue así. Louis supo que Harry los notó. No porque se lo haya dicho, sino porque dejó regalos bajó el árbol. Regalos para Louis. 

Louis sentía el espíritu navideño por primera vez en dos años. 

Harry estuvo extresado todo el día del veinticuatro de diciembre. Louis no entendía por qué. Le preguntó un par de veces y Harry solo le decía que estaba nervioso porque su canción saldría en la radio esa tarde. Hace unos días, cuando Cara fue a buscar a Harry, se quedó hablando con Louis y le contó que Nick les dijo que saldría el veintisiete junto a un entrevista a ellos más tarde. Louis no entendía por qué Harry no le diría la verdad. 

No actuó diferente con él, porque quizás se había equivocado de fecha pero igual estaba nervioso por eso. 

Por la tarde del veinticuatro, fueron de compras. Los amigos de Harry almorzarian con ellos y como Louis quería que se sintieran lo mas parecido a casa, compró un pavo. Harry prometió hacer la salsa de arándanos y los demás traer ensaladas. Nick también iría al almuerzo y Louis estaba nervioso por eso; por la conversación que había tenido con Harry y por los nervios que sintió, Nick debe ser alguien importante en su vida. 

Llegaron cansados al departamento y solo comieron las sobras del almuerzo de ese día. Más tarde, se sentaron en el sofá a mirar televisión, conversando apenas.

Cerca de las doce, Harry lucía verdaderamente nervioso. Louis hasta quería invitarle un poco de porro para que se calme. Pero el problema estaba en que no consumía desde hace años y no tenía. 

Los nervios parecieron aumentar en un punto y Louis estaba a punto de preguntarle que sucedía cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Fue algo extraño pero igual correspondió el beso por instinto. Hasta que se dio cuenta que era Harry quien lo estaba recostando en el sofa y besando con ganas. Harry, quien había criado. 

El beso se sentía bien pero la situación era completamente mala. 

Se separó con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada. 

—Harry, —murmuró entrecortado, entre confundido y en shock. Harry se alejó, mordiendo su labio inferior. —¿Que haces?

—Me gustas,—Lo vio tragar saliva. —desde hace dos años. Por eso no quería decirte que soy bisexual. Nick fue el primer chico con el que salí. Queria probar, estaba confundido desde que comenzaste a gustarme a los dieciséis...

—Harry... —comenzó pero Harry no lo dejó, negando con la cabeza y haciéndolo callar. 

—Sé que es raro, te conozco desde que nací y soy diesciocho años menor que tú —Soltó un suspiro. —pero me siento así desde ese verano que pasamos juntos y fue difícil para mi. Hablé con Nick un verano que viajó a Manchester, lo conocí en un bar. Le dije como me sentía y me confirmó lo que ya sabía. Estoy enamorado de ti. 

Louis frunció el ceño. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Aunque esa noche, cuando tenía diesciocho años, en la que conoció a un Harry, su espíritu navideño o lo que fuera, a este Harry lo había visto crecer. Era un adulto ahora, sí. Pero era raro para Louis igual. 

—Esto está mal, Harry —logró decir Louis. 

—Sé que es completamente raro, complicado y difícil. Pasé por lo mismo dos años, Louis. Te entiendo pero te juró que sería el mejor regalo de navidad que me dieras una oportunidad. 

—Y yo que pensé que te iba a bastar ropa nueva que fuera de tu nuevo estilo —murmuró Louis divertido, todavía sintiendo raro, y soltó una risa fuerte. Harry también rió, nervioso, Louis suspiró. —Lo haré. Te daré una oportunidad pero no puedes culparme si te detengo porque es demasiado extraño. 

Luego de eso, todo pasó tan rapido que Louis no puede explicar como terminaron en su habitación solo con su ropa interior, pero allí estaban. En la cama, Harry arriba de Louis dejando besos calientes y húmedos en su cuello y moviendo sus caderas, haciéndo que sus pollas rozen por debajo de la ropa. 

Louis culpa completamente a las hormonas de adolescente de Harry. 

Luego de caricias insistentes y completamente desesperadas de parte de Harry, ambos estuvieron desnudos. El rizado entre las piernas de Louis. Se separó con dificultad, dejando a Louis con el ceño fruncido. 

—Yo... Nunca... 

—¿Eres virgen? —preguntó Louis. 

—No, —soltó junto a un suspiro nervioso. —solo nunca estuve con un chico. 

—¿Y Nick?

—Solo fueron pajas y mamadas. 

—Oh... —exclamó Louis, pensativo. —Trae lubricante de la mesita. Te enseñaré que debes hacer. 

Harry asintió efusivamente, a la vez que le hacía caso. Louis se extrañaba de verlo tan nervioso e inseguro. Siempre lo había visto siendo confiado y coqueto. 

Cuando Harry se arrodilló frente suyo, Louis abrió sus piernas, dejando su rosada entrada a la vista. Harry exhaló. 

—¿Quieres... —Louis suspiró. —ver o prepararme tu?

—Yo... —pidió timido. 

Louis le indicó que se huntara lubricante en los dedos, Harry lo hizo al instante, usando lubricante de más y logrando que cayera en la sábana. Louis le sonrio pero sus labios temblaron cuando Harry lo acarició con su índice húmedo en un muslo interno. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso. 

Subió su dedo por su caliente piel hasta su entrada, solo dejándolo encima, sin moverlo, ni empujar. Louis lo llamó para que lo besara, Harry se inclinó hacía delante y lo hizo, a la vez que introducia su índice lentamente. Parecía que lo hacía con miedo a lastimarlo pero también lento porque quería sentirlo por más tiempo. 

—Louis... —Susurró Harry, completamente ido. Si Louis no lo supiera (y sintiera) pensaría que el es el que tiene un dedo en su culo. —Por Dios. Eres tan caliente y apretado —soltó contra sus labios. 

Movió apenas su dedo dentro, probando más que nada, sintiendo. Pronto continuó con un segundo dedo, moviendo más los dos dentro, llegando hasta su próstata y haciéndolo temblar y gemir. Los abrió en forma de tijera y pellizco su próstata, sonriendo contra sus labios cuando hizo a Louis gemir fuerte y tensarse. 

Lo estiró con dos dedos lo suficiente antes de sacarlos y lubricar su polla. Era linda, grande y gruesa, lo suficiente para distraer a Louis de sentir los dedos fuera suyo. 

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo penetró, fue lento y suave. Ambos sintiendo cada movimiento, respiración y jadeo del otro. Aceleró las embestidas cuando Louis le avisó que estaba listo, rápido y demandante cada vez. 

El sexo fue intenso, pasional, se sintió como si estuvieran en camara lenta. Los besos, las caricias eran como fuego. Ninguno de los dos había sentido algo como eso antes. 

Louis se terminó corriendo en su estómago y el de Harry. Harry lo hizo dentro suyo, mordiendo su labio inferior al hacerlo. Hizo a Louis sangrar. No pudo importarle menos. 

Aunque Harry si lo hizo, se preocupó por la sangre, treinta minutos mas tarde. Louis rió por ello, abrazándolo con fuerza de los hombros. 

￼

Cuando Nick entró en su departamento al otro día, le echó una mirada a ambos con el ceño fruncido. Luego sonrió de lado y guiñó un ojo en su dirección. Se dio cuenta, pensó Louis y después de años de no hacerlo, se ruborizó. 

Harry fue a besarlo al darse cuenta. 

FIN

￼


End file.
